


Musesthesia: Glitter Freeze

by acecarrotcake



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluidos corporales, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Secuestro, Vómitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: “¿Pero qué haces?”De un movimiento rápido coge una de sus zapatillas del suelo y se la tira, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza. El otro hombre se tapa el rostro con un brazo y le mira, estupefacto. Casi enseguida echa la cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a reír con sus hombros sacudiéndose. La risa resuena entre el ruido blanco constante y siente que le hierve la sangre.Quiere que ese hijo de puta sufra.





	Musesthesia: Glitter Freeze

Intentar abrir los ojos era intentar mirar directamente al sol, solo que hace demasiado tiempo que no ve la luz del día. Su piel había adquirido un tono cetrino a causa de la deficiencia de vitamina D y cada día escucha los latidos de su corazón en las sienes con más intensidad. Su hilo de pensamientos se ha convertido en un caótico concierto de recuerdos estridentes, ruido blanco y pensamientos intrusivos en los que su captor protagoniza las escenas más escabrosas de sus películas de zombies favoritas. Hace semanas que el dolor de cabeza no se calma, ni siquiera se atenúa un poco. Su habitación huele a una mezcla de sudor, salitre y comida descomponiéndose. Su colchón emana un tenue peor intenso olor a orina, ya no es capaz de reconocer por qué clase de fluido el colchón de su cama está siempre húmedo, pero hace días que eso le dejó de importar.

Siente un escozor en los ojos como si se hubiera pasado horas llorando, quizá lo había estado haciendo. Su garganta está seca y le abrasa con cada tos, la acidez de la boca del estómago es tan permanente que ni siquiera tumbarse de costado le ayuda a mitigarla. Trata de pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa, pero su cuerpo es rencoroso y no perdona que le esté haciendo soportar esa situación. Así que su cerebro le hace repetir una y otra vez las canciones que tanto han tenido que ensayar y repetir para grabar en aquella minúscula y agobiante playa artificial.

La última canción con la que su mente le tortura es _Glitter Freeze_ , y no le cuesta entender por qué. La estructura de sonidos es tan anárquica que su mente estresada ya los confunde y los escucha sin necesidad de tener que apelar a su memoria para reconstruirlos.

Se lleva las uñas a sus piernas con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y aprieta hasta que se funden con la piel arrancada. No le ayuda a aliviar ninguna de las otras extremidades, pero quiere pensar que así es capaz de distribuir el dolor por todo su cuerpo que no se concentre solo en su cabeza. De algún modo, este pensamiento le consuela. Pero no es suficiente. Por un segundo, el ojo de buey de su cuarto deja de iluminar las ondas del agua y todo se queda a oscuras. Se tensa sabiendo lo que significa, y que en pocos segundos verá un enorme ojo brillante y negro como el carbón observándole desde fuera, como una versión gigante de sí mismo que se estuviera riendo de su situación. Con una mano temblorosa y dubitativa, agarra la máscara que descansa sobre su cabeza y la baja para taparse el rostro. Se aprieta contra la esquina de la cama y se abraza las largas piernas, sintiéndose muy pequeño. Intenta controlar el ataque de ansiedad que amenaza con taponarle la garganta y dejarle sin aire.

Las piernas se le debilitan cuando escucha el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. Entorna los ojos, pero apenas puede ver a través de los agujeros de la máscara. Lo agradece.

“Vamos, imbécil. Es hora de salir a pasear.”

Aprieta las manos contra sus rodillas, y entonces el chasquido lo escucha desde dentro. Las rendijas de su máscara solo le deja ver las botas negras del otro hombre y la luz del pasillo entrando por la que ha sido su prisión esas últimas semanas. Ve cómo se acerca a él y nota una mano que se posa en su brazo. La aparta con un movimiento. El hombre sisea y aprieta el agarre. Por puro miedo le empuja con un jadeo que hace que tropiece y caiga de espaldas. El dolor de cabeza se intensifica.

“¿Pero qué haces?”

De un movimiento rápido coge una de sus zapatillas del suelo y se la tira, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza. El otro hombre se tapa el rostro con un brazo y le mira, estupefacto. Casi enseguida echa la cabeza hacia atrás y comienza a reír con sus hombros sacudiéndose. La risa resuena entre el ruido blanco constante y siente que le hierve la sangre.

Quiere que ese hijo de puta sufra.

Se levanta de un salto. Ya no siente débiles las piernas, pero la falta de estabilidad le hace caminar con demasiada precariedad. De un gruñido que casi le rasga la garganta echa hacia atrás el pie para propinarle una patada en la nariz que hace que la risa se le corte en el instante y que su cabeza golpee el suelo. El dolor ha pasado a segundo plano, la adrenalina le recorre cada célula de su piel y de pronto siente cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos, clamando atención. Allí, de pie, con el que supuestamente era su mejor amigo en el suelo agarrándose la nariz con dolor, un atisbo de confusión y miedo en sus ojos y gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo, se siente más grande que nunca. La falta de visión gracias a la máscara le otorga una falsa sensación de acción ajena, como si no pudiera culparse a sí mismo de esas acciones porque lo está viendo a través de la pantalla del cine. Y cuando da la segunda patada sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Las manos le tiemblan, pero de la emoción. La respiración agitada crea una atmósfera de aire caliente sobre su rostro, dentro de la máscara. Aprieta los puños y pisa su estómago varias veces con efusividad y más fuerza de la necesaria hasta que el otro hombre escupe hasta la bilis. Nota que se retuerce para poder levantarse, pero está decidido a no dejarle escapar. Tantea con la mano detrás de él sin apartar la mirada y agarra la lámpara de mesa al lado de su cama, dándole un par de tirones hasta que el cable se desprende de ella. Golpea de forma certera con la base de la lámpara sobre su cabeza y luego de canto. Un poco de sangre se espesa en la lámpara mientras la deja caer al suelo. Está tirado boca abajo en el suelo, sin moverse, y él espera que no esté inconsciente. Coloca el pie bajo su estómago y le da la vuelta, comprobando que sigue despierto, aunque mareado y con el rostro lleno de sangre.

Decide que la máscara le deshumaniza, y quiere verle con toda la claridad que sus ojos dañados le permiten. De un tirón se quita la máscara y, ahora que su boca queda libre, nota que la respiración está más agitada y temblorosa de lo que creía. Una capa de sudor le envuelve el rostro. Ve el miedo reflejado en la cara aturdida de su captor, y sabe que ha conseguido el efecto que quería. Deja caer sus rodillas y se sienta sobre él, primero clavando las uñas en sus mejillas con rabia, y luego propinándole un puñetazo con el dorso. El otro hombre levanta las manos con algo de lentitud e intenta separarse de él, tapándole la cara, pero le muerde con tanta fuerza que le hace gritar. Siente el salado sabor del óxido de la sangre en sus labios.

Pierde el control y gana las energías que no había tenido en todo ese tiempo, golpeándole de forma errática cada vez con más intensidad mientras que el otro hombre se aferra a lo que puede con sus uñas para tratar de hacerle daño y detenerle. Piensa en los golpes recibidos, los días sin comer, la voz cansada de tantas horas cantando frente al micrófono solo porque, según el otro, no quedaba perfecto. Pensó en el estrés y el pánico constante por su fobia a las ballenas, atrapado en aquella prisión submarina. En la ropa que le obligaba a llevar, las drogas que le hacía tomar para que se encontrara sumiso, en la humillación. Grita.

La cabeza ya no le duele, pero sí los nudillos.

En cierto punto la otra persona deja caer sus brazos y deja de hacer fuerza, pero de eso él no se da cuenta.

En algún momento la otra persona dejó de respirar, pero de eso tampoco se entera o no se quiere enterar.

Solo para cuando está lo suficientemente cansado como para coger una bocanada de aire de un ambiente totalmente pesado y se detiene a contemplar el rostro amoratado, ensangrentado, hinchado e irreconocible de su amigo. Traga saliva y se mira las manos cortadas y rojas, también hinchadas y palpitantes. Su mirada se desenfoca a través de lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos. La adrenalina desaparece, solo queda pavor, culpabilidad y miedo a sí mismo.

El conjunto de tantos sentimientos a flor de piel es demasiado para él y convulsiona hasta acabar soltando lo poco que contiene su estómago sobre el otro cuerpo. Solloza y deja salir un sonido débil y magullado, permitiéndose llorar durante un par de minutos sintiendo que tiene cinco años de nuevo. Con dificultad, trata de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, caminando mientras se agarra a la pared. Cruza el pasillo hasta llegar a la compuerta, pero está cerrada. A su lado, un panel con números esperando una combinación que desconoce.

Es entonces cuando Stuart se da cuenta de que está solo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si realmente podría considerarse esto un fanfic. Es más bien un relato de una serie de ensayos que llamo Musesthesia, donde escribo lo que me inspiran algunas canciones. En este caso, Glitter Freeze.
> 
> La verdad es que me gustan mucho las historias de este fandom en inglés, a lo mejor me animo a escribir algo menos pesado en ese idioma. Mientras tanto, lo siento por el caos.
> 
> ~♥


End file.
